five_nights_at_freddys_fanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Five Nights with Brandon
Five Nights with Brandon, or FNWB, is a game where you play at Freddy Fazbear's PIzza during Brandon the Fox's timeline after he was stuffed. It takes place in 1995. Characters *Freddy *Bonnie *Chica *Foxy *Jake The Bear *Non the Bunny *Freeta the Chick * Mangle *Brandon *Balloon Bro *Golden Freddy *Balloon Boy (now attacks you) *The Puppet (easter egg) * Phone Calls Night 1 Hello? Uh, pick up? Oh, hi! Welcome to your new job at Freddy Fazbear's PIzza. Uh, we used to have to have an introductory but we lost the paper... basically, uh, Welcome, blah blah blah, you get it. Now the animatronics do come alive at night, and uh, they walk around. Now, with their facial recognition programming, they can recognize and remember faces they see in the day. Now, that is cool and all, but in the night, if they see you, they'll *cough cough* scuse me, they'll think you're an endoskeleton. Without a suit. So if they get to your office, they'll drag you to the Parts and Services room and uh, *whispering* (How do I tell him) They'll put you in a Freddy Fazbear suit. Or whatever they find. No nice way to put that in. Ha ha. It wouldn't kill you if the wires that activate their programing shocked you to death. Also, your doors and flashlight can run out of power, but the building can't. I guess I should leave the rest to you. Uh, check those cameras! I'll fill you in tommorow. Alright, good night! Night 2 Hello? Hello? Hi! Congratulations, you made it to Night 2! Most people quit after the 1st Night. Thanks for staying with us. Uh, I'm pretty sure you noticed only like, 2 or 3 animatronics moved tonight. Yeah, it gets worse from here. Did uh, you see any *cough* "Golden" looking Freddys? Uh, heh, probaly not. Yeah. You totally didn't. Uh, ya know, a guy used to work here. He got fired when he got into an argument over whether we should change our pizza recipes or not. He eventually got physical and uh, let's just say he put his boss to sleep. Forever. With a knife. Ok, you're not an idiot, he killed the guy. He went to jail and got fired. He got out of jail about a week ago. He decided to come to the place and "visit". When he left, 2 animatronics acted differently. I think it was uh, Bonnie and Jake. They would glitch their heads and sometimes their voice boxes went mute. We got it fixed, but they might get violent. Don't let them get to your room. Alright, nothing else to say. Uh, I'll call you again tommorow and say a bit more tommorow. Alright, ha ha, good night buddy! Night 3 Uh, Hello? Hello? Hi! *clapping* Night 3! Good for you! Remember how I told you about that guy last night?Well, we checked your camera from last night and we looked at the footage of the Parts and Services. That guy went in there. He messed with an old animatronic. An old model of Foxy meant to replace him. The Mangle, as we called her. Toddlers took her apart. Anyway. We followed his tracks at 5 AM and he went the part of Sideshow Central with Jake and Non. He messed with Non, but not Jake because he already got messed up. He left a few minutes before your shift ended. Those animatronics, they aren't acting right anymore. Mangle moved in the day, and, uh, almost got out but fell and went back to being turned off, and we thought it was weird. Also, one of the animatronics I talked about kina. The Golden looking Freddy. He comes on the Show Stage with Freddy and does shows with him sometimes. His name is just Golden Freddy. He might be active tonight. I think most animatronics should move now. Some may not, I think. Just finish your shift, and watch out for Mangle's sharp teeth. She can climb the walls and ceilings. Alright, buh bye! Night 4 Hey, hey! After your 3rd night, I took the job for a night because you said your friend had a birthday somewhere. Your welcome we let you off the hook for that. The guy came back. And by the way, this is a recording, unlike my other calls. The animatronics are all active and violent. I see the guy in the building. Uh, he can't be found, but he never left. Oh! My door lights aren't working... or my flashlight. *electrical sounds* Huh. some liquid must have gotten on the power panel. Oh no. W-where's my mask? *laughing* H-HELLO?!?!? Is anyon- MMPH! HELP M- MMPH! (shushing noises) (tape noises) (Man's voice): After him, my animatronic freaks! (man runs away) (PG again): HELP! (animatronic scream) Oh, my, ugh... (PG falls to the floor) Night 5 (Not PG): Heh heh... hello there, Mr. Security Guard. I ain't the Phone Guy. I'm the guy he told you about. I've tampered with Freddy and friends and now all they do at night is kill security guards. I've made them much sweeter in the day, so nobody notices things. Heh. Bet you 50 arcade tokens you DIE. Heh heh heh. You'll be all like "OOO, Freddy, don't come in here! I'm closing my door! Meh!" Ha, ha. Well, time for you to die. HAHAHAHA!!! Night 6 (Different Phone Guy): Hi! I'm the new Phone Guy! That guy the dead one talked about luckily was arrested! Alright! (clapping) (clears throat) Well, his programming stayed the same. Just leave it to yourself. Good luck! And sorry for a short call. On Night 7, there is no Phone Call. Gameplay There is an empty hallway in the front, and two doors to your side. You have 2 different masks that work on different animatronics. A Freddy mask and a Foxy mask. If any animatronics in the hallway get into your room, you must put on a mask. When you click the mask button, the game and clock pauses and you click the mask you need. Then you resume. The Freddy mask works on BB and Mangle. The Foxy mask works on Jake, Brandon, and Balloon Bro. It does not work of Golden Freddy. To get Golden Freddy away, you must look at the cameras if he gets into your office. (Via hallway) There is a flashlight for the doors, hallway, and camera. The doors and flashlight can run out of power. Cams Dashes show which animatronics can be in an area. Cam 1- Show Stage- Freddy, Chica, Bonnie, Golden Freddy (hard to see) Cam 2- Parts and services- Chica, Bonnie, BB, Mangle Cam 3A- Pirate Cove (in the curtains)- Foxy, Brandon Cam 3B- Pirate Cove (outside)- Jake, BB, Foxy, Brandon Cam 4- Prize Area- BB, Brandon, Jake, Non, Golden Freddy, Balloon Bro Cam 5- Kitchen (now you can see it)- Freddy, Chica, Freeta Cam 6A- Sideshow Central (Area 1)- Non, Jake Cam 6B- Sideshow Central (Area 2)- Freeta, Balloon Bro Cam 7- Main Hall- Foxy, Brandon, Freddy, BB, Balloon Bro Cam 8- Bathrooms- Freddy, Freeta, Balloon Bro, Golden Freddy Cam 9- Toddler Tower- Mangle, Freeta, Non Cam 10- Dining Area- Chica, Bonnie, Non, Balloon Bro, Golden Freddy Cam 11- Treasure Hunting room- Golden Freddy, Mangle, Brandon, Freddy Cam 12- Parent Hangout zone- Mangle, Freddy, Chica, Bonnie, Foxy, Golden Freddy Cam 13- Arcade- BB, Balloon Bro, Greets, Jake, Non Cam 14- Ball pit- Chica, BB, Freeta, Balloon Bro Blindspots Left door- Foxy, Brandon, Bonnie, Freeta, Golden Freddy Right door, Chica, Freddy, Golden Freddy, Non, Jake Hallway- Jake, Brandon, BB, Balloon Bro, Mangle, Golden Freddy How The Puppet kills you If you have Jake, Balloon Bro, and Brandon get close to you in that order all at 12 AM, then 3 AM, then 4 AM, you will hear somebody whisper "Music Box... Now...Please..." No animatronics will then get you. When you reach 6 AM, after the bell and cheering end, you will hear BB laugh 7 times, then you will hear someone say "YOU FELL FOR IT!" and a grainy screen will appear. You then hear the music box from FNAF 2 playing. When it finishes, a ripped up Puppet will attack you, and your game will crash on a screen that says "THE MUSIC IS NICE" in white, blood stained letters with a black background with The Puppet holding a music box. Category:Games